Little Strategist
by fanficmember
Summary: Apa yang bakal terjadi jika salah satu strategis di tiap kingdom berubah menjadi anak kecil? Apakah mereka masih bisa memimpin pertarungan? Warning: Gaje, abal, (maybe) typo(s), dll. RnR please? Ch 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Haloo... Kembali dengan saia, Author yang sudah berjuta tahun*coret* hari tidak muncul di fandom ini! (reader: Boong! Tuh Author kepalanya udah ga keliatan di fandom manapun tuh!)Iya sih. Saia baru kembali dari hibernasi panjang(?) saia. Dan kali ini, saia akan menampilkan fic terbaru saia! *tepok pinggang* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bagaimana kalau misalnya satu strategis di tiap Kingdom diubah jadi anak kecil? Apa mereka masih bisa memimpin pertarungan?<br>**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, (maybe) typo(s), Authornya juga belum jago bikin fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First Day: Shu<strong>

Ceritanya, saat itu siang hari. Ma Dai dan Ma Chao sedang jalan-jalan mengelilingi istana.

"Hei." Kata Ma Chao.

"Apa?" Tanya Ma Dai.

"Istana ini... Indah, ya." Kata Ma Chao.

"Hahaha, tentu saja." Kata Ma Dai. "Terutama saat musim semi, banyak bunga bermekaran. Aku suka saat itu. Tapi... Itu apa?" Tanya Ma Dai saat melihat gundukan tanah di sebuah pohon.

"Hei, Ma Chao. Kau dipanggil Yang Mulia Liu Bei!" Kata Xu Shu memanggil. Ma Chao dan Ma Dai pun menoleh.

"Oke. Ma Dai, kau lanjutkan, ya." Kata Ma Chao sambi menepuk pundak Ma Dai. Ma Dai hanya mengangguk.

"Omong-omong, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Xu Shu ketika Ma Chao pergi.

"Oh. Aku melihat gundukan tanah di bawah pohon itu." Kata Ma Dai. "Aku mengira-ngira apa isinya."

"Tak baik mengira-ngira itu." Kata Xu Shu. "Daripada kau salah, lebih baik kita gali saja langsung." Xu Shu pun mulai menggali tanah itu dengan tangannya.

"Hng? Apa ini?" Tanya Xu Shu ketika melihat isi dari gundukan tanah itu.

"Cairan?" Tanya Ma Dai.

"Baunya aneh." Kata Xu Shu. "Lebih baik kita coba memberi tahu Master Zhuge Liang." Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju istana.

Di tengah perjalanan...

"Hai, kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian bawa?" Tanya Zhao Yun ketika dia melihat botol yang dipegang Xu Shu.

"Ini... Cairan." Kata Ma Dai.

SHIIUUUTTT!

"AWAAASSSS!" Teriak seseorang. Mereka bertiga yang menoleh ke arah sumber suara pun menghindar.

CRAAASSSHHHHH!

Botol yang dipegang Xu Shu pecah akibat dari hantaman kendi. Kendi yang terlempar pun bernasib sama dengan si botol.

"Ngg..." Zhao Yun hanya diam.

"U-untung kendinya kosong." Kata Ma Dai.

"Ini membuatku penasaran... Akan rasanya." Xu Shu pun mencolek tangannya ke cairan itu dan menjilatnya.

"Hm... Rupanya manis juga."

"Oh ya? Aku juga mau co-" Kata-kata Ma Dai terhenti ketika melihat sinar dari dalam tubuh Xu Shu. Ketika sinar itu reda...

"Loh, mana Xu Shu?!" Tanya Ma Dai dan Zhao Yun.

"Daaa!" Mereka mendengar suara bayi dari bawah mereka. Dan ternyata itu adalah...

"XU SHU!" Mereka pun menangis gaje akibat dari berubahnya Xu Shu yang dewasa menjadi seorang balita. Ma Dai menangis sambil mangap, sedangkan Zhao Yun sambil sujud(?).

"Aaaa... Papa? Mama?" Melihat itu, Ma Dai dan Zhao Yun pun tidak menangis lagi, tapi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tertawa seperti itu?" Tanya seseorang di belakang mereka. Zhao Yun dan Ma Dai langsung berusaha menutupi Xu Shu.

"Ah... Jiang Wei! Kau tak belajar?" Tanya Zhao Yun.

"Jam belajar sudah selesai." Kata Jiang Wei. "Aku akan belajar lagi setelah makan siang."

"Ahahaha... Tak terasa sudah jam 10, ya?" Tanya Ma Dai.

"Iya... Omong-omong, kenapa di sini bau pesing? Kalian habis ngompol?" Tanya Jiang Wei. Zhao Yun dan Ma Dai pun juga merasa kalau ada basah-basah dibelakang mereka.

"UEEEEEEKKK!" Terdengar suara yang sangat keras dari sumber bau itu.

"Hah?!" Jiang Wei melihat ke belakang Zhao Yun dan melihat ada anak kecil di situ. Jiang Wei pun langsung _pokerface_.

"ANAK SIAPA INIIIII?!" Jiang Wei pun berteriak. Suaranya pun sampai di telinganya Author.

"Sssstttt!" Ma Dai langsung membungkam mulut Jiang Wei. Ma Dai membawa Jiang Wei ke perpustakaan, begitu juga dengan Zhao Yun dengan Xu Shu kecil.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di perpustakaan...<p>

"Eh?! Anak ini?! Master Xu Shu?" Tanya Jiang Wei shock. Ma Dai dan Zhao Yun hanya mengangguk.

"Sayangnya kau melewatkan bagian yang bagus, Jiang Wei." Kata Ma Dai sambil berpose _cool_.

"Ahaha, kau benar." Kata Zhao Yun. "Tadi, Master Xu Shu mengatakan-"

"Huwaaaa! Celanaku basahhhh!" Xu Shu kecil(?) pun menangis akibat celananya yang katanya basah akibat ngompol. Jiang Wei pun menyadari ada sesuatu di bawah Xu Shu. Jiang Wei pun mengambil benda itu.

"Ahhhh... Bahan belajarkuuuu!"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut!"

Zhuge Liang tiba-tiba masuk ke perpustakaan. Ma Dai dan Zhao Yun melihatnya dengan mata melotot dan langsung berusaha menutupi Xu Shu.

"Tak usah disembunyikan." Katanya. "Aku tahu ada anak kecil di belakang kalian."

"Jadi, anda sudah..."

"Tepat. Saya sudah melaporkannya ke tuan Liu Bei." Katanya dengan berwibawa. Bukannya tenang, Zhao Yun dan Ma Dai malah tambah tegang. Apalagi Zhao Yun yang menanyakannya, dia langsung memojok di sudut ruangan.

"Tenanglah. Biar kubawa anak ini ke tuan Liu Bei-Ukh, bau apa ini?" Tanya Zhuge Liang. Mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau yang diangkatnya adalah seorang anak balita yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja mengompol.

"Emmhh, sebenarnya." Kata Jiang Wei. "Anak itu baru saja mengompol."

Mendengar kata-kata Jiang Wei, Zhuge Liang langsung menurunkan anak itu dari lengannya, dan menutup hidungnya. "Pengawal! Bersihkan celana anak ini! Dia mengompol!" Katanya dengan suara yang saya yakin jika anda mendengarnya, anda akan langsung shock berat.

"Suaranya Master Zhuge..." Bisik Jiang Wei ke Ma Dai dan Zhao Yun. "Kayak Zhang He ya..." Dan kata-kata itu pun langsung disambut tawaan yang diakhiri dengan _deathglare _Zhuge Liang.

Oke, kita skip sampai ketemu Liu Bei...

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya." Kata Liu Bei tenang. "Kalau begitu, kita harus merawat Xu Shu dengan sepenuh hati, sampai Zhuge Liang menemukan obatnya!" Kata Liu Bei dengan penuh semangat.

"HAAAAAAHHHHH?!" Teriakan itulh yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru istana Shu sedetik setelah Liu Bei mengakhiri kata-katanya.

"Baik, Tuan Liu Bei!" Kata Zhuge Liang. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun hanya melongo melihat Zhuge Liang.

"Tuan Liu Bei, kenapa dia enak sekali? Dia hanya perlu mencari penawarnya!" Kata Ma Dai protes.

"Lalu? Mau bertukar denganku?" Tanya Zhuge Liang. Ma Dai pun langsung mundur-mundur.

"Baiklah." Kata Liu Bei. Sekarang, kita mulai menjaga anak ini, hari ini juga!" Teriak Liu Bei dengan semangat '45. Sedangkan para bawahannya hanya mengepalkan tangan ke atas dengan gaya yang sangat lemas sekali.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:*ngesave data* Akhirnya... Fic-saia selesai juga! *tebar pedang*<strong>

**Ma Chao: Woi! Thor! Gausah ngalay kali!**

**Author: Wajar dong. Pada akhirnya saia bisa membuat fic baru! *nari sama Zhang He* Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2: Wu

**Hai, para readers semuahhh(?) setelah sangat lama, akhirnya saia berhasil meng-update fic lagi! *tebar hape* Langsung saja, reply review:**

_**Nagi and**_** Sacrlett****: Sebenernya, saia sudah lama tidak main game, jadi saia lupa kalau ada Pang Tong... *dilempar pake staff* thanks for the review!**

_**xtreme**_** guavaniko****: Saia titip selamat juga buat Xu Shu! *Xu Shu: Apa lo bilang?* thanks for the review!**

_**Aiko Ishikawa:**_**Saia setuju sama Aiko-san, terkadang saia juga kangen masa kecil... *Xu Shu: Udah deh thor langsung aja!* thanks for the review!  
><strong>

_** :**_**Nah, liat aja yang kena di chapter ini, thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: First Day In Wu<strong>

Lu Meng sedang menentukan stragtegi bersama Lu Xun.

"Hm...Hm..." Lu Meng manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Lu Xun.

"A-anu, pak. Apa anda mendengarkan?" Tanya Lu Xun yang sweatdropped Karena penjelasannya sudah selesai setengah jam lalu dan Lu Meng masih manggut-manggut.

"Hah? Oh, iya. Aku mendengarkan, kok. Sini ku-cek." Kata Lu Meng yang tidak ingin mengecewakan Lu Xun. Maksudnya, sebenarnya Lu Meng sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Lu Xun. Mengapa Lu Meng seperti ini? Karena dia terus membayangkan seperti apa Lu Xun ketika kecil.

"Lu Meng." Kata sebuah suara memanggil. Lu Meng dan Lu Xun menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Ah, pak Lu Su." Kata Lu Xun berkow... kow apa ya? Kowtak? Kowlong? Kow*dihantam readers*

"Lu Xun." Kata Lu Su tenang. "Aku yakin kalau gurumu ini sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasanmu tadi." Mendengar kata-kata itu, Lu Meng langsung berusaha menutup mulut Lu Su dan Lu Xun langsung seperti jawdrop. "Kau seharusnya memperhatikan satu hal, Lu Meng." Kata Lu Su.

"Sama seperti air ini." Kata Lu Su mengangkat minuman yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. "Kau harus meminumnya dengan benar. Kalau tidak, minumannya akan tumpah ke bajumu." Kata Lu Su sambil meminum minuman itu. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba sebuah sinar muncul dari dalam Lu Su. Lu Xun dan Lu Meng yang melihatnya pun langsung kaget. Mereka pun semakin panik ketika cahaya itu meredup.

"Aku benar kan?" Tanya seorang lelaki berbaju sama persis seperti Lu Su, hanya saja rambutnya pendek dan wajahnya terlihat sangat muda. Lu Xun dan Lu Meng pun terkejut setengah sekarat!

"APAAAAAA?" "Lu-Lu Su?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Tanya Lu Meng menanyakan Lu Su kecil itu.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tunggu..." Lu Su kecil pun akhirnya menyadari kalau saat ini dia lebih pendek dari Lu Meng, bahkan Lu Xun. "A-apa yang terjadi padaku?!" "AAAAA!" Akhirnya, semua orang di penjuru istana bisa mendengar teriakan gaje dari tiga orang bermarga Lu ini.

"A-ada apa?!" Sun Ce dan Zhou Yu yang paling dekat dari TKP langsung datang ke sumber teriakan. "Ahaha. Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, master Zhou Yu." Kata Lu Xun. Lalu kedatangan Sun Ce dan Zhou Yu diikuti dengan kedatangan Sun Quan, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Taishi Ci, Da Qiao, dan semuanya hingga yang paling terakhir Sun Jian.

"Kenapa semuanya berkumpul di sini?"

GUBRAK!

"Ayah, apa kau tak mendengar suara apapun dari sini?" "Suara apa? Ayah dari tadi tak dengar apapun. Ayah tadi sibuk dengerin lagu dari hapenya Author." "HAPEKUU!" Author yang baru sadar hapenya dicuri pun langsung memasang deathglare ke Sun Jian.

"Jadi... Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Huang Gai. "Oh, tak ada apa-apa, kok, Huang Gai." Kata Lu Meng yang berusaha menyembunyikan Lu Su kecil di belakangnya. "Oh yaa?" Tanya Zhu Ran mulai usil. "Lalu siapa yang ada di belakangmu, Master Lu Meng? Apa aku melihat kaki di belakang kakimu?" "Hah! Kakinya pak tua jadi empat!" Kata Gan Ning yang diikuti tawa Ling Tong dan pukulan dari Sun Shang Xiang. "Ooohh... Kau siapa? Lucunya!" Xiao Qiao yang langsung ke belakang Lu Meng pun terpana akan keunyuan(?) Lu Su kecil ini.

"Apa jangan-jangan..." kata-kata Lian Shi membuat hening satu ruangan. "Lu Meng punya anak?"

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

0

.

.

.

"BUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kata-kata Lian Shi yang serius itu ditanggapi dengan tawaan dari semuanya. "A-apa? A-Aku tidak punya anak!" Kata Lu Meng yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti seorang Tsundere.

"Sudahlah Lu Meng." Kata Sun Ce. "Kalau kau menikah, seharusnya kau beritahu kami!"

"Iya! Kapan kau menikah?" Tanya Taishi Ci.

"A-AKU BELUM MENIKAAAHHHHH!" Lu Meng yang gusar dengan kata-kata teman-temannya itu pun kabur dari TKP, yang meninggalkan Lu Xun di sana.

"Yang sabar yah, Lu Xun... Kau sepertinya harus mengurus anak itu..."

"Eh... Eh! Masa' aku harus merawat Master Lu-" Kata-kata Lu Xun pun terpotong oleh tendangan Lu Su kecil.

"'Master Lu'?" Tanya Sun Quan.

"Sebentar..." Lian Shi mulai memanaskan suasana(lagi). "Master... Kalau tidak Lu Meng, berarti Lu Su..."

"HAAAAAAHHHH?!" kali ini, kata-kata Lian Shi disambut teriakan kekagetan.

"Kalau begitu." Kata Sun Ce dengan nada membara. "Kita harus mengasuh Lu Su sampai kembali normal! Dan Lu Xun, Lu Meng, dan Zhou Yu-lah yang akan mencari penawarnya!"

"OOOHHHH!" Para warga istana menyambutnya dengan meriah, selain Lu Xun yang grogi dan Zhou Yu yang kalem-kalem saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Mungkin yang ini bukan cara cerita saia yang biasanya yah... dari segi tulisan... Maupun cara ngomong saia apa boleh buat, saia sudah lama hiatus... *Lu Su: Itu bukan alasan!*<strong>

**Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Wei

**Halohalohaihai... Kembali dengan saia, author cerita ini! (reader: Jadi yang kemaren authornya siapa?)**

**Sebenarnya, saia terharu sekali, melihat semakin banyaknya orang-orang di fandom ini... *ngelap iler* sebagai pengunjung lama fandom ini, saia turut merasakan semakin banyak pecinta Dynasty Warriors... Walopun saia lama tidak main gara-gara mesin yang sudah lama, paling tidak saia TERHARU!*capslock jebol***

**Wokey. Selesai sudah curhatan saia. Reply review:**

**_ ilhamakbar anshari:_**

**Waduh, maapkan saia. sebenernya yang kata-kata terakhir sebelum fanfic diputar(?) itu balasan review buat anda seorang*bingung mau manggil apa* Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba namanya hilang tanpa sepengetahuan saia... Sekali lagi mohon maaf... Kalau ini masih belum muncul, mungkin saia ketik saja saat pembuatan fic selanjutnya... Dan maaf juga kalau pennamenya kurang titik... Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

_**SoniCanvas**_**:**

** Thanks for the review! Ide Soni-san(?) sepertinya bisa saia pakai... Pokoknya lihat saja di chapter ini, oke? *kedipmata(reader: *muntah)  
><strong>

_**sarasion**_**: **

**Thanks for the review!**

_**Aiko Ishikawa**_**: **

**Sebenernya saia juga iri sama Lu Su.**

**Lu Su: Lo kira enak apa?! Image kebijaksanaan gue jadi ilang, tauk!**

**Okelah, Lu Su. Thanks for the review!**

_**zhonghui kuran**_**: dari other ya... Hmm.. Belum kepikiran tuh... *ditabok warga other* pokoknya pasti ada! Maapkan saia review untuk chap1 nya tidak dibalas, karna saia ingin mup on... *pasang tampang jones***

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Day 1: Wei<strong>

Saat itu, Xiahou Dun menemukan Guo Jia yang lagi malas-malasan.

"Guo Jia, apa kamu tidak bersama tuan Cao Pi?" Tanyanya dengan Formal.

"Oh, tuan Xiahou Dun." Guo Jia pun bangun dari tidurnya dan memberi salam. "Saat ini saya sedang mendapat waktu senggang saya."

Hyuusshh... Angin berhembus kencang. Guo Jia pun menguap. Malangnya, sesuatu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan itu pun tertelan. Xiahou Dun yang terlalu menikmati suasana pun tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada lawan bicaranya itu.

"Omong-omong, tuan Guo Jia-loh? Dia hilang, mungkin dia sudah kembali..."Akhirnya, Xiahou Dun pun menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam istana.

"Hei! Tuan Xiahou Duunnn!" Terdengar suara yang nyaring memanggil nama Xiahou Dun. Namun, karena volume-nya yang terlalu kecil, suaranya pun tidak kesampaian. Si pemilik suara pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam istana.

-makan siang-

"Hanya Guo Jia yang belum datang?" Tanya Cao Cao, sambil mengabsen bawahannya satu per satu.

"Biar kucari dia." Kata Cai Wenji, berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia pun berjalan menuju kamar Guo Jia.

Tok! Tok!

... Tak ada Respon.

Toktoktok!

... Tetap tak ada respon

Toktokotoktoktoktokotoktok!

... Tidak ada suara sama sekali.

"Guo Jia, kau di dalam?" Teriak Cai Wenji berkali-kali sambil menggedor pintu kamar Guo Jia.

"Lama sekali, Cai Wenji! Tuan Cao Cao sudah menunggu." Kata Wang Yi.

"Maaf. Sepertinya Guo Jia tidak ada di kamarnya."

"Benarkah? Tapi kamarnya terkunci. Kalau begitu-" Wang Yi pun mendobrak paksa pintu itu, dan mereka berdua tidak melihat siapapun di dalamnya, selain jendela yang terbuka.

"... Apa menurutmu orang seperti Guo Jia akan muat jika keluar melewati jendela itu?" Tanya Wang Yi.

"... Kurasa tidak. Lagipula, Guo Jia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Apa mereka sadar kalau ada seseorang di belakang mereka?

Tap... Tap...

SHIIUUTTT!

PLAK!

"Awww!" Mereka merasa memar di betis mereka masing-masing. Dan yang mereka lihat adalah...

"Jangan bergerak!" Teriak seorang anak kecil. Dia menodongkan tongkat pada Wang Yi dan Cai Wenji, berjalan mundur, lalu lari.

"Ayo kita kejar!" Wang Yi mengejar anak kecil itu, begitu pula Cai Wenji.

...

... Akhirnya, mereka berhasil menangkap anak itu.

"A-Aaahhh! Lepaskan akuuu!" Anak itu rerus menggertak. Namun semua itu sia-sia karena Wang Yi mengangkatnya bagaikan mengangkat kucing(baca: mengngkat kerahnya).

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Yue Jin.

"Mana kutau." Jawab Wang Yi dingin.

"Menyingkir! Yang mulia Cao Cao ingin melihat anak itu!" Teriak seseorang. Cao Cao pun berjalan mendekati anak itu. Wang Yi pun menurunkannya, namun ia memegang bahunya.

"Jadi... Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Cao Cao ramah *Cao Cao bisa ramah? XD/plak*

"Yah... Kayaknya dia mirip seseorang deh..." Kata Cao Pi, sambil memerhatikan anak itu. Yang dilihat pun mersa deg-degan.

"Oh ya? Siapa" Tanya Cao Cao.

"Entahlah... Mungkin Guo Jia?" Jantung anak itu pun serasa berhenti. Ra,but pirang dan mata biru, sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dia adalah Guo Jia.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Zhen Ji. Anak itu tetap diam.

"Jawab pertanyaannya!" Kata Dian Wei karena kesal. Karena insiden ini, makan siang sedikit diundur.

"A-Aku Guo-"

"Guo Jia?" Kata itu pun disambut anggukan oleh anak kecil itu. Semuanya pun terperanjat.

"HAAAAHHHH?!"

"Bagus! Ayo, Guo Jia, semuanya menunggumu di ruang makan!" Kata Li Dian dengan polosnya. Padahal semua warga Wei sudah berada di sekitarnya.

"Gila lu, Li Dian! Lalu yang ada di sekitar kita siapa? Author?" Tanya Yue Jin. Omong-omong, saia ini cuma satu orang, lho...

Sudahlah, Author skip saja sampai selesai makan siang...

"Bagaimana kamu bisa jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Cao Cao.

"Waktu saya menikmati angin bersama tuan Xiahou Dun tadi, sesuatu memasuki mulut saya, lalu karena tidak sengaja, tertelan. Sejak saat itulah saya jadi kecil begini." Kata Guo Jia kecil sambil berpose(?) nggak kok.

"Bagaimana, sepupu? Apa dia benar?" Tanya Cao Cao ke sepupunya itu.

"Iya juga... Tadi aku memanggilnya, tapi tak ada jawaban... Jadi kutinggal..."

"Dengan badanmu yang kecil itu, mungkin kau bisa masuk ke perutnya Xu Zhu!" Kata Yue Jin disambut dengan _deathglare_ dari Xu Zhu.

"Tapi hanya badanmu kan yang mengecil? Memorimu masih sama kan?" Tanya Yu Jin. Guo Jia mengangguk.

"Berarti tak masalah." Kata Cao Cao. "Selama memorinya masih ada, kita masih aman! Yu Jin, kau jaga dia!"

"Tapi saya lebih suka sendiri-Ah! Bagaimana kalau Zhang He?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk Zhang He.

"Aduh apa sih, eyke kan lagi benerin rambut... Oh, jaga Guo Jia? Boleh deh... Yuk sini sama tante!" Guo Jia yang mendengarnya pun merinding.

"Tapi, tak mungkin Guo Jia dijaga Zhang He terus. Nanti dia ketularan bancinya..." Kata Cao Pi.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang mencari penawarnya, Cao Pi!" Kata-kata itu pun disambut _jawdrop _oleh Cao Pi.

"Sekarang ayah sibuk! Ayah mau ada rapat dengan petinggi Cina! Daahhh" Cao Cao pun meninggalkan gedung, maksud saia istana.

Keadaan yang terlihat saat ini pun adalah suasana yang normal, hanya saja Guo Jia kecil kita ini terus diikuti Zhang He, selaku babysitter-nya untuk sementara.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Akhirnya... UDAH CHAPTER 3!<strong>

**Guo Jia: Ya ampun thor... masih mencapai rekor lama aja bahagia banget!**

**Author: Tentu saja Guo Jia! Ini fanfic keduaku yang bukan oneshot! Dan aku, tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan fanfic ini berhenti di sini, seperti fanfic yang lalu! Paling tidak aku harus membuat seseorang tiap kingdom jadi kecil dulu, baru aku bisa berpikir untuk menunda fic ini!**

**Guo Jia: Jadi, kau tak akan mengembalikanku seperti semula? *pasang kuda-kuda***

**Author: Tidaakkk... *kabur***

**Xiahou Dun: Aku turut berduka cita sama jenderal-jenderal yang dijadikan author ini kecil... Karena Guo Jia sama Author lagi ribut maka-**

**Author: Jangan lupa meninggalkan review ya! Aw! Guo Jia! Jangan musou aku! *kabur***

**Guo Jia: *ngejar* **


	4. Chapter 4: Jin

**Yosh! Akhirnya! Saia bisa update lagi! *tebar pohon sakura***

**Langsung saja, _reply review_:**

**NaoQuitcher: Pastinya! Thanks for the review!**

**Kohina Zhonghui: Sebenernya itu bukan maunya Guo Jia, dia dipaksa. Tapi saia yakin dia akan menikmatinya *dimusou Guo Jia Buat yang Other, ditunggu saja ya. Thanks for de review!**

**black roses 00: Haha! rupanya roses-san jago menebak! Berarti roses-san bisa menebak siapa yang akan kena di other, bukan? Lalu yang mundur Guo Jia, karena bayangkan saja seorang anak dihadang dua orang dewasa.. *dilempar Thanks for the review!**

**Karena file ini sudah seperti membusuk di laptop kakak saia(berhubung saia nggak punya laptop), saia tidak mengecek kembali apakah ada kesalahan atau tidak. Jika ada, _just review it_!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, di mana Sima Zhao masih tertidur dengn nyaman di kasurnya...<p>

PANG!

"WAH! Apaan sih-oh, ternyata ayang Yuanji toh.. Hehehe..." dan sedetik setelah itu, Author yang membuat ini pun langsung muntah 10 ember.

"Bangun, Zhao. Sarapan akan dimulai." Kata dimulai." Kata Yuanji dingin sembari memegang panci yang digunakan untuk membangunkan Sima Zhao. Adik Sima Shi ini pun mengangguk menurut.

Setelah memastikan Sima Zhao sudah benar-benar bangun, Wang Yuanji pun keluar untuk membangunkan kakek Guo Huai.

"Kek... Bangun, kek..." Kata Wang Yuanji dingin, tapi lembut bagaikan es krim yang sudah ada di-ah, lupakan. Kembali ke cerita.

"Huamhh... Loh, Wang Yuanji, kenapa bawa-bawa panci? Mau masak itu di dapur, nak(?)... Uhuk..." Kata Guo Huai yang sudah seperti orang sekarat *dilempar*

"Aku bukan mau memasak, kek. Ini untuk membangunkan Zhao." Kata Wang Yuanji sambil memperlaukukan panci itu layaknya raket badminton. Guo Huai pun hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat kelakuan wanita ini *ditebas*

Saia skip sajalah sampai di ruang makan.

"Loh, kek Guo Huai minum apa?" Tanya Xiahou Ba dengan tampang seperti anak berumur 5 tahun (Fangirl Xiahou Ba: *nosebleed)

"Ini air minum kan?" Tanya Guo Huai. Zhong Hui yang ada di sebelah Guo Huai pun membatin 'bukan, itu air got' sambil bertampang youdontsay.

"Tapi kek, minumannya belum diantar."

"Hah? Benar-Aaaaahhh!" Karena cahaya silau dari Guo Huai, semua jendral yang ada di situ pun memicingkan mata mereka. Dan ketika cahayanya menghilang, Guo Huai pun menghilang.

"Kakekk, kemana dirimuu..." Kata Xiahou Ba menangis terbahak-bahak(?)

"Xiahou Baka, lihat baik-baik!" Kata Zhong Hui sewot. Xiahou ba yang tertusuk oleh kata-kata Zhong Hui pun baru menyadari bahwa Guo Huai masih berada di kursinya, hanya saja dia menjadi...

... ANAK BERUMUR 2 TAHUN!

"UWAAAAHHH, KAKEK GUO HUAI, IMUTNYAAA!" Kata Xiahou Ba yang langsung mengangkat Guo Huai muda itu tinggi-tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari menara tertinggi di Dubai sana.

"Pakaikan bajunya, Xiahou Ba-Ka!" Kata Zhong Hui sambil melampar baju kakek Guo Huai ke Guo Huai muda. Xiahou Ba pun langsung memojok setelah kata-kata Zhong Hui.

"Aku... Lapar..." Kata Guo Huai(yang berumur 2 tahun). Dan suaranya yang imut itu pun meluluhkan hati semua jenderal yang berada di situ, kecuali Sima Shi yang langsung makan baozi-nya dengan cepat sehingga dia bisa mendapat lebih banyak.

"Oh, Guo Huai lapar, ya? Sini, biar kusuapi~ Aaaaa~" Xiahou Ba yang sudah kembali dari pojok(?) itu pun mulai kembali lagi mengurusi Guo Huai. Zhong Hui yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa sweatdropped, lalu kembali mengurusi makanannya.

Setelah sarapan...

"KYAAA! KAKEK GUO HUAI JADI LUCUUUU!" Siapa sangka, rupanya keimutan Guo Huai membuat Wang Yuanji menjadi OOT. "Andai saja aku punya anak seperti dia, ya!" Kata-kata Wang Yuanji itu pun membuat Sima Zhao shock berat. Sima Shi pun hanya memberikan pukpuk ringan ke Sima Zhao dan kembali mengelus baozi peliharaannya(?).

"Kau mau merawatnya? Kalau begitu, kita rawat bareng, yuk!" Kata Xiahou Ba yang disambut oleh anggukan dari Wang Yuanji. "Tapi ayah mertua... Apa boleh?" Tanya Wang Yuanji dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hhhh... Baiklah."

Akhirnya, Xiahou Ba dan Wang Yuanji pun meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah itu, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu dapat merasakan aura mencekam dari Sima Zhao.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Waah, akhirnya! Chapter 4!<br>**

**Wang Yuanji: *diem, masih megang panci***

**Guo Hua: A-apakah ketika aku muda aku seimut itu? *blush**

**Xiahou Ba: Tentu saja, kek! Kakek imut sekali!**

**Sima Shi: Masih lebih imut baozi-ku... *ngelus baozi***

**Zhong Hui: *dandan* Wang Yuanji, kenapa kau menatap Author dengan pandangan membunuh?**

**Wang Yuanji: *deketin Author* kenapa aku OOC banget... *lempar panci***

**Author: Wuah! *kabur* Wang Yuanji, ampuni aku!**

**Sima Zhao: Rasanya humor Author makin lama makin berkurang ya... Hei para readers, bisa bantu Author hiatus pembuat cerita ini?**

**Author:Berikan ide buat saia, ya! Apapun boleh! Jika bagus, akan saia gunakan dalam cerita ini! Oh, dan NO flame!*kabur lagi**

**Sima Zhao: *facepalm**


End file.
